


On the Steps of the Palace

by skyenotdaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, skye has no idea who he is, sorta a cinderella au, ward was never on coulson's team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenotdaisy/pseuds/skyenotdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye hasn't been undercover since the mission in Malta and is all too eager to go to a party to gather some intel about a Hydra shipment coming in. Of course, something always has to come and ruin her plans, this time in the form of the literal definition of tall, dark and handsome, and suddenly Skye's finding herself more interested in having fun with this Robot than the mission she was sent in for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Steps of the Palace

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” AC asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time. His voice was slightly muffled, but Skye could hear him from outside the restroom she was currently getting changed in.

“AC, I love you, but seriously I’ll be fine. It’s not like any of these Hydra weirdos know me anyway. I’ll get the intel, get out and be done with it.” Skye told him, and really, the mission did seem that simple in her mind. There was a big party being held by a Russian arms dealer who had a vacation home in California. One of the main distributors of this man just happened to be Hydra who had a big shipment getting in this week, and Skye had faith that she could talk, or seduce if it came down to it, the information out of one of them. She was a bit disappointed about the lack of hacking she was going to be doing in this mission, but it would still be fun, and hopefully it would go better than her last undercover mission in Malta. 

“We can send Simmons out if -”

“AC,” Skye opened the door, giving him a look that clearly said to stop worrying. “Be cool.” She told him simply. 

Fortunately his attention ran in another direction as soon as he caught sight of her wardrobe for the evening. “Is that necessary?” Coulson asked. 

Skye looked down at her dress, frowning slightly. It was a classic silver strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The top was beaded with jewels that went all the way down to the floor. Skye was pretty sure though that the problem AC saw was actually the nice slit than ran all the way up to mid-thigh. “May picked it out,” Skye said, shrugging her shoulders. After all, most of her wardrobe consisted of jeans and plaids. 

“May picked it -” 

“Who’s going to be taking me to this shindig? Or am I driving myself?” Skye asked, figuring a change in topic was the best way to get Coulson focused as she shifted her hair to one shoulder and pinned it in place. 

It seemed her plot worked. “We’ve hired a driver for you. He’s waiting outside.” 

“Oooh, fancy.’ Skye fluffed her hair slightly before turning to her boss. “Seriously, AC, don’t worry.” She patted his shoulder as she walked by him. “I got this.” 

——

Damn this place is fancy was the main thought that Skye had as she looked up in wonder at the building waiting for her. Before she had time to fully take it in though, she was being helped out of the car by her driver. Once she was out, she got a better look and almost gasped. It looked just like the cliche castle you would see in storybooks, complete with a huge set of steps that Skye was a bit worried about climbing in her heels. “Thank you,” Skye said to the driver, smiling gratefully before settling herself in for the walk. “Skipper to Bravo. Now entering the palace.” Skye murmured as she started her journey up the stairs. 

“Skye, what did we tell you about this last time?” Her supervising officer, Agent Melinda May voiced in her ear. 

“God, you guys are no fun. Anyway, I’m about to go through the gates, so going dark.” Skye told them, rolling her eyes as Coulson reminded her to check in every two hours before she turned her comm off. 

This was even fancier than Quinn’s villa, and that was saying something. She literally seemed to be in a castle, the walls made of a muddy looking stone with gold candle holders, that Skye was pretty sure were actually gold, holding up lit candles illuminating the hall. There were also some matching, beautiful gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and filling the room with a soft, rather romantic, glow. Windows that were all over the room and almost floor to ceiling were covered, draped in purple curtains. Skye’s ogling was interrupted though by a waiter who had been walking by offering her a glass of champagne which Skye took happily with a charming smile. 

Where to start? Looking around, Skye was overwhelmed by the possibilities. There were several people there that had already had what looked like a little too much to drink, and Skye figured that those would be her best bet to get talking. Her eyes settled in on an older gentleman surrounded by others, and seemed to be the center of focus. Skye knew the first step was to get his attention, and that was something Skye had always been good at when she wanted to be. She made her way close to where the man was talking, making sure she was in his line of sight, and leaning against the wall, trying not to cringe at the coolness now pressed against her back, as she appeared to look incredibly disinterested, looking intently at her fingernails and fidgeting with them. After a few moments, Skye looked up and sure enough, the older man was looking at her. Skye gave a flirty little smile as she caught his gaze and crossed her arms under her chest, squeezing just a little more cleavage above the dress for the man’s attention. She just hoped he was a boob man. 

When a shadow covered her hand, a little smirk fell on her lips, but that quickly turned to a slight pout as she noticed it was definitely not the guy she had been attempting to grab the attention of. No, it was definitely not him. Couldn’t be further from him actually. In fact Skye was pretty sure this was the most attractive guy she had ever seen before. He was the very definition of tall, dark and handsome. His eyes though, they shone a beautiful amber, and dear god he could probably cut glass with those cheekbones. He was definitely not radiating pleasantness though. In fact he looked downright suspicious, and it put Skye on edge immediately though she tried not to show it. “Are you going to keep standing there glaring at me, or are you going to say something?” Skye finally asked, breaking the silence while she maintained eye contact. 

“Who are you?” The tall man asked her, crossing his arms over his chest and invading her personal space, obviously trying to intimidate her. 

Skye raised her eyebrows at his behavior. “Is this normally how you start conversations with girls at parties? Because I’ve got to tell you, your technique could use some work.” She told him, looking back over his shoulder, which was extremely difficult mind you, he was freaking tall, to try and see the guy who she had targeted. 

“Who are you?” He repeated, his tone only leaking minor irritation. 

“What are you, a robot or something? Are you only programmed to ask one question?” Skye asked, annoyed herself as she tried to move past him. 

He gripped her arm, and he gripped it tight, causing Skye to pause in her tracks. “If I have to ask one more time, you’re leaving.” He told her his voice practically dripping with contempt. 

Okay, now she was panicking a bit. She’d never hear the end of it if on her second solo mission she was kicked out of the party before she even got any intel. “Fine, Robot, it’s Skye, I would ask for yours, but I get the feeling you wouldn’t tell me if I did, and since I’m not as … firm-” She poked his chest just above his crossed arms. “-as you are, I can’t force you to tell me.” 

“Why are you here?” He asked, ignoring pretty much everything that she said. 

“What is with the interrogation dude? Seriously?” Skye asked, not even bothering to hide her irritation. “It’s a party, I didn’t know I needed a reason as long as I got an invite!” 

“And how did you manage that? Because I know everyone in this room, but I don’t know you.” The man told her, stepping even more into her personal space. 

“You know absolutely everyone at this party?” Skye asked with a disbelieving eyebrow raised. 

“Except you,” He repeated. 

Skye had a cover story. One that she had been given by Coulson, but really she was discovering just how much fun riling this man up was, and not to mention, his face really wasn’t that bad to look at. Maybe she should change tactics with her targets. He’d be fun to crack. Or get drunk enough to make an idiot of himself. A little smirk fell on her lips as she officially decided what she was going to do, and she crossed her arms again, a little satisfaction filling her as she caught sight of his eyes drifting down just for a brief moment. Oh, she was pretty sure he was a boobs man. “You could always get to know me instead of trying to add like a big, bad bouncer.” Skye told him. 

He looked unimpressed by her change in attitude. “Why would I want to do that?” 

Skye shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe to decide for yourself if I’m someone you should be worried about or not.” She said. 

“You hardly look like someone I should worry about.” He said, and she didn’t miss the way his eyes wandered over her frame. 

“Fun things come in small packages, Robot, and if anyone in here looks like they could use some fun, it’s you.” She told him. 

“I get plenty of fun,” the man insisted. 

Skye was the one stepping into his personal space this time, and was really having way too much working this guy up. “Prove it, Robot.” She said simply. 

His eyes narrowed. 

———- 

It turns out that Grant, a name she had caught when someone had attempted to talk to him in front of her, (that hadn’t gone well), definitely didn’t know how to have fun, and didn’t find her attempts all that amusing. Except for one time when she managed to stick a spitball onto some cocky looking, rich guy with dark hair’s head, and she managed to catch an upturned corner of his mouth. “Oh, my god, you just smiled!” Skye exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth with shock. 

“I did not!” Grant insisted to her. 

“Yes you did, and oh god, are you okay? Bartender, I think this guy needs some ice!” Skye called to the bartender, ignoring Grant when he grabbed her arm and tugged her back into her seat. 

“Would you stop it?” Grant told her, but even she could see the amusement on his face, and it made her smile. 

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know you could smile!” Skye settled back in her seat, turning her body to face him. “So tell me about why that guy’s such an asshole you didn’t mind the spitball to the back of the head. Which he still hasn’t noticed by the way.” Skye said, cringing slightly as she looked at it, tilting her head to the side. 

“That’s classified,” Grant said simply as he took a sip of his drink. 

“It’s classified information why you don’t like somebody?” Skye asked skeptically, cocking an eyebrow, “or do you just not want to tell me?”

All she got in response was a little smirk as he looked at her over his glass. 

“Come onnnn, tell me,” Skye pleaded, a pout on her lips. 

“You have a problem with not knowing things, don’t you?” Grant asked her. 

Skye scoffed at him. “Says the guy who about kicked me out of the party because he didn’t know me.” 

“It’s my job to know things.” He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Well, Grant,” she placed her drink to her lips, leaning towards him slightly. There already hadn’t been much space between them, and now there was even less so. Skye told herself that it was for the mission, all of this was for the mission, and no, she was not enjoying herself and his company. “What do you know about me now?” She asked him, curious for his answer, her eyes locking on his as she took a sip. 

Grant held her gaze, putting down his own drink, and not making any effort whatsoever to back away from her, even though she doubted that he would. In fact though, it almost seemed as if he was leaning even closer to her. “You’re a troublemaker for one.” Grant pointed out. 

“Duh, that’s the best you’ve got?” Skye teased.

“You’re also stubborn as hell, and confident. You know what you want, and you’re not afraid to do what it takes to get it.” He added. 

Okay, she had to admit, that was a little more impressive. She didn’t comment on it though, not wanting to give him the satisfaction just yet. “Anything else?” She asked simply. 

“You know how to hold your alcohol.” Grant added after a moment’s deliberation which caused a smirk to form on Skye’s lips. 

“I’ll give you that one. There is one thing that you failed to mention though.” Skye said as she put her drink down on the bar. 

“And what’s that?” Grant asked, and it made Skye smile that he didn’t try to hide the amusement on his face. The smile just made him look even better.

“I happen to, in fact, be an excellent dancer.” She told him, reaching out for his arm to tug him towards the dance floor. “Come on, Robot. Let’s have some actual fun.”

She had expected some kind of protest, something about how he didn’t dance, or how he didn’t want to dance with her, but instead was pleasantly surprised as he allowed her to pull him towards the dancers. “Are you sure you can keep up?” Grant asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

“That sounds like a challenge,” Skye teased as he turned to face her.

“Maybe it is,” he replied, one of his hands resting on her waist, a little lower than was proper she noticed, but did not point that out.

“Well, I never back down from a challenge. You know I’m terribly stubborn.” Skye said, a hand resting on his shoulder as he took her other hand in his.

“So, I’ve learned,” Grant responded with what could only be described as a devilish smirk as he began to move.

And damn could he move.

He glided her around the ballroom like she was weightless in a complicated waltz that had everyone in the room glaring at them in envy. Skye had never minded being the center of attention, but she knew it could hinder her later. She couldn’t find the ability to pull away though. For the first time in a long time, Skye put the mission to the back of her mind, wanting to be nothing more than just Skye for a few hours. Did it make her selfish? Yeah, it probably did. After all she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, this sort of thing was her job. She wasn’t supposed to be dancing around with an attractive man when she could be gathering intel.

God those eyes though. They looked like honey and Skye could feel herself drowning in them. It scared her a bit because Skye had never been one to get distracted by how attractive someone was, but at the same time she knew that she had probably never seen someone as attractive as Grant was before. Well, in person at least, she didn’t think there was anyone who could actually top Thor. She found herself longing for Grant though, wanting him to hold her closer, wanting to feel those muscular arms wrapped tighter around her, and when he pulled her away for a spin followed by a dip, and she felt his hand on the bare skin of her back supporting her weight …

She’d never felt a rush of heat like that in her life, and as he lifted her back up slowly, their bodies intimately pressed against each other’s, she wondered if he was feeling the same thing.

The darkening in his eyes told her that he did.

“Not too shabby,” Skye said breathlessly, trying and failing to keep her gaze away from his lips. They just looked so ridiculously soft.

“You either,” he said, definitely not as breathless as her, but he made no effort to push her away.

Skye knew they probably looked pretty stupid right now. Other couples were dancing around them, but Skye and Grant were just staring at each other, not moving. She couldn’t bring herself to care though. In fact she’d go as far to say that she was glad because damn his hands felt so good on her, and she did not want to put any space between them. His body was huge, practically swallowing hers, but God he felt amazing, all tone and muscle and just sheer warmth. All Skye wanted to do was to rip open that shirt and see if he looked just as nice as he felt. 

Man, AC was really going to kill her for this.

Without another worry in her mind, she grabbed a hold of his tie and started pulling him away from prying eyes.

“Where are we going?” Grant asked, obviously startled.

“To have some more fun, Grant,” Skye told him, smirking slightly as she pulled him into a dark corner where the candle that had previously lit up the corner had been blown out.

“What do you -”

At that point, Grant couldn’t really say anything else considering that his mouth was otherwise occupied by Skye’s lips, and yes, they actually were just as soft as she had thought they would be. It took him a moment before he responded, a long moment that had Skye questioning if she had been imagining the looks that he had given her, but he did respond, and damn could he kiss well. Almost before she had realized it, she was pressed against the wall, every delicious inch of him pressed against her body. His lips tasted like champagne, and she felt like she was drowning in it as his tongue invaded her mouth. Skye had always been pretty confident in her kissing skills; she had never had any complaints before, but god, no one should be this good at kissing. He had to be a robot, because no human being could possibly kiss like this without being programmed to. Trailing like fire, his hands traveled down her arms slowly before taking her hands in his own, and if Skye hadn’t been so concentrated on his lips, she probably would have laughed at how comical the difference was between the two.

As it was though, she was distracted, and pretty much all she could think about was how she wanted more. She thought that maybe if she had a taste, she could move on, tease him into giving out information, but now, looking for information was at the back of her mind, and all she could think about was taking off those clothes he was wearing and seeing if the rest of him looked as good as he felt, and by the way his hips were pressing against her, she had the feeling he wanted the same thing.

She would still get the information; she promised herself. She would just get it after some … fun. After all, she had been on a plane for almost a year now, and the girl had needs. AC would forgive her if she was a little late. Not that she would ever tell him at all what she was planning on doing. She just hoped he was thinking the same thing and decided to make her intentions clear. “Please tell me you have a room or something here,” Skye mumbled breathlessly as he parted his lips from hers, kissing a path down her throat.

“I can get one,” he murmured against her skin, and Skye moaned softly at the way the vibrations felt.

She let go of his hands to grab his perfectly styled hair and tugged him back up for a searing kiss, both of their mouths moving in some sort of rhythm with each other before Skye pulled away slightly, still keeping his lips only centimeters from her own. “Get one,” she ordered.

Grant kept his gaze locked on her, nodded once, and quickly headed off in the opposite direction.

Making sure he was out of sight, Skye reached up and quickly turned her comm on, and her ear was almost immediately flooded with voices.

“Skye!”

“Where have you been?!”

“You should have checked in an hour ago!”

“How’s the food?”

“Fitz! I highly doubt -”

“Quiet!” AC’s voice yelled out louder than the rest. “Skye, have you gotten the information?”

“Give me a few more hours.” Skye responded, checking to make sure Grant wasn’t on his way back.

“Skye, if you can’t get the info -”

“I can get it AC. Just give me a few more hours, and I’ll be out of here.”

There was silence for a moment as she waited for his response. “Get it done,” he said simply, and Skye reached up under the pretense of scratching her ear and her comm was off again, just as an arm wrapped around her waist.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Grant whispered in her ear.

“Are you sure you can keep up?” Skye asked, repeating his earlier words.

His responding smirk was practically sinful along with his mouth that brushed against her ear. “I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.”

———-

Skye didn’t even have a chance to look at the room when they walked in. In fact, she didn’t even have the chance to turn the lights on. Within seconds Grant had locked the door and pushed her up against it, his mouth finding hers in the darkness. It turned out he had been holding out on her earlier. He could kiss even better than how he had in the corner which she didn’t think was possible, but was very glad now that it was so. His kiss was so hard and demanding, practically leaking dominance, something that Skye knew she was going to have a lot of fun with later. She was so caught up in the way that his soft lips tugged on hers that she barely even noticed as his hands moved up her body, stopping once he reached her breasts and squeezing, and the sensation went straight to her center as a low groan escaped her lips. Turns out she was right about him being a boobs man.

His hands didn’t stay there long though, causing a frustrated noise to leave Skye’s lips that had him chuckling as he pulled away, kissing across her jawbone and down her neck. Instead, one of his hands moved to her leg traveling right up the slit in her dress and resting on her thigh. Skye couldn’t believe how gentle his touch was. It was barely there, but oh so confident. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew how to do it well. Grant’s thumb brushed her inner thigh for a moment before suddenly hiking it up around his hip, bringing him into full contact with her body. A wave of pure pleasure washed over her at the sensation as he grinded his hips against her, and her head fell back against the wood door rather painfully and with a loud clunk. “Oww, fuck,” she groaned.

Another chuckle left Grant’s lips and Skye had to admit, even though it was at her expense, the sound was cute. “You all right?” He asked, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice, or stall the movement of his hips.

“Shut up and take your clothes off,” Skye said breathlessly, ridiculously embarrassed by how much of an effect that he was having on her just with his hips, but not finding it in her to care as she made quick work of unknotting his tie and slipping it off his neck, tossing it somewhere she couldn’t see.

Apparently he wasn’t in as big of a hurry. No, in fact the way that his hand slowly pulled the zipper down the back of her dress was driving her a bit insane. She wanted him to touch her. In fact she wanted his hands all over her body, and he was just being really … infuriating, and it was almost as if he could sense her impatience.

Oh well. She had her own tricks to speed this along. Her hand slid down his chest slowly, bunching up the fabric in a fist for a moment before releasing it and letting her hand travel further south until it found the destination she wanted, and she was rewarded with a grunt. A smirk found its way to her lips as she felt Grant biting into her shoulder at the sensations her hand was causing on his, very hard, Skye noticed, member. She could tell he was trying to hold back a bit and focus on her, and while it was a valiant effort, Skye was really having much more fun working the Robot up.

“Fuck, Skye,” he hissed as she quickly unzipped him and slipped her hand inside to grip him. Oh this was going to be good.

“Yes?” She replied with a touch of sweetness in her tone, looking up at him under her fluttering eyelashes.

He didn’t respond, his hand digging so hard into her hip she was sure that she would have bruises in the morning, so Skye took it as a sign he was enjoying himself and kept up her pace.

His breathing was becoming uneven, and even Skye could notice it. It made her smirk that much more pronounced, and she leaned up to his ear, which was pretty far because damn he was so freakishly tall, and whispered in his ear, “tell me Robot, how long has it been since someone’s taken care of you?” She asked wickedly and took his earlobe between her lips, nibbling gently.

The effect was almost immediate. Before Skye knew it had happened, her dress was pooling around her ankles and her bra had been slung across the room, landing somewhere with a light clatter. “Hey! That’s one of my – oh my god …” Within seconds Grant had her up in his arms with his delicious lips wrapped around a nipple. Damn, the things he could do with that tongue were sinful and had her head falling back in pure pleasure. The only problem was that some decoration on the door was currently digging into her upper back and becoming increasingly uncomfortable. So she reached down, taking his hair into his hands, and yanked his head up and regretfully away from her skin. “Bed,” she said simply.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he carried her over, and even in the darkness Skye could see the fire lit behind them. She wondered if he could see the same in hers because it sure felt like she was on fire. Even though his hands weren’t even doing anything at the moment other than keeping her upright, they felt like heaven against her skin, which was strange considering just how calloused she could tell that they were.

Apparently the bed wasn’t far from the door, because after only a few steps, Grant was sitting on the edge, and Skye settled herself more comfortably in his lap, frowning as she looked down at him. “You’re still wearing too many clothes.” She said, tugging at his shirt impatiently. She was desperate to see if those muscles that she felt underneath were really as good as she imagined.

Grant seemed to be quite content to let her continue to take the lead, judging by the smirk on his face. “Well, what are you going to do about it?” He asked her, and there was a husky tone in his voice that made Skye shiver.

“I really hope this isn’t your favorite shirt.” She answered before ripping it open, grinning as the buttons clattered to the floor. Her grin was quickly gone at the sight before her. What. The. Hell. Was it even possible for someone to be this freaking ripped? He literally looked like he had just walked out of a damn magazine. Her hands traced down the smooth skin, locked on the way that he flexed beneath her fingers. God he was so nice to look at, not to mention touch. Skye just wanted to kiss every inch of his perfect skin, so she thought, why the hell not? She slipped out of his lap, her lips trailing gentle kisses down his neck and then across his chest. She felt his fingers slipping into her hair, and moaned at the gentle tug he gave before focusing herself back at the task at hand, enjoying every second of this gorgeous man’s body that she had. Nails digging into his thighs, her kisses made their way to his abs, following the line of them, and then focusing on those beautiful v shaped hips.

As much as he was trying to hide it, Skye could feel his breath quickening against her lips as they traveled lower and lower stopping right above his pants. Her gaze traveled back up to him, and she noticed that once again his eyes were totally focused on her as she tugged his pants and boxers down. She never took her eyes away, locked on the whiskey color of his as she gripped him in her hand, stroking him a few times before she leaned forward, wrapping her red lips around his cock. She was rewarded with a groan of her name and an encouraging tightening of the grip on the back of her head. Her tongue made teasing strokes against his tip, and she heard an almost choking sound above her as she took him further into his mouth and his hips jerked forward. Luckily she had been prepared for it, and wasn’t startled, really she was more pleased than anything. Watching this stiff, she had to force herself not to snort when that word came into her mind, very put together man come undone from her mouth and tongue was about the sexiest thing she had ever seen, and all she wanted to do was see more of it.

Unfortunately it didn’t seem like he was having the same ideas. No, within seconds, he had tugged on her hair and pulled her off of him. “Not yet,” he said simply at her pouting face, and reached down, gripping her waist and pulled her into the bed, not wasting any time to climb on top of her and kiss her urgently, his hand coming back up to stoke and squeeze her breast.

Taking his bottom lip between her two, she nibbled softly on it, her hands slipping into his soft, thick hair, as her body arched into his hand. She could feel him against her stomach, and god she wanted him inside of her so badly. Her body was practically aching with need, and she was surprised he couldn’t tell how desperately her hips sought his. Or maybe he could tell and just enjoyed teasing her. She got the feeling it was latter as he rolled his hips slowly against hers, and she cursed him loud enough to cause another laugh from his lips.

Either way, Skye was done with waiting and once he was distracted, she kicked his knee out from under him and used his slip to roll herself on top of him, but before she had even got comfortable, she was back under him, and she had to say she was a little impressed by his reflexes. “Not a chance,” he told her with a devilish smirk as his hand slipped down her thighs, pushing them apart slightly.

“Control issues, Ro -” She cut herself off with a strangled gasp. See, when a guy shoves your underwear aside and slips two fingers inside of you in a single motion, speech is kind of a hard thing to accomplish. It seemed like he knew that as well considering the look on his face, or that could be the fact that his fingers had slipped inside oh so easily, and it hadn’t been until that moment that Skye had realized just how wet she was for Grant. He had slipped in without any resistance at all, and in another moment he was adding a third finger as he began a leisurely pace, keeping his eyes locked on her. At least that’s what it felt like, Skye really couldn’t see with her eyes half lidded in absolute pleasure. She was oh so glad he knew what he was doing, and a moan of his name left her lips. “Mhmm Grant … more,” Skye told him, and he happily obliged, as she felt his thumb pressing against her clit.

Skye’s nails dug into his back at the action, and her hips began moving erratically, trying to keep his fingers inside her for as long as possible, but he kept up the excruciating slow pace. “Grant …” She whined, the frustration clear in her tone.

“Yes, Skye?” Grant replied, the innocence in his tone matching hers from earlier.

She glared at him, but reached for his hair again, tugging him back down for a kiss, keeping those perfect, soft lips that still tasted of champagne trapped against her own. She bit down a little bit harder than she probably should have as his fingers started practically slamming into her, curling slightly, and before she knew it, she was flexing around his fingers, dripping all over him as her head fell back against the pillow, her mouth open as she tried to remember to breathe.

His fingers never slowed, keeping their movements the same, his thumb rubbing circles around her and it was almost too much to bare. She didn’t think she had ever come so hard just from the use of someone’s fingers before, and she was still riding waves of pleasure as he spoke. “Are you on the pill?” He asked her, his fingers still not stopping.

Skye could barely manage a nod.

“Good,” was all he said before she heard a ripping sound, which she later realized was her underwear, and he slipped all the way inside of her in one smooth motion.

Her body practically lifted off the bed at the sensation, and she tugged so hard at his hair, she was afraid she had pulled some of it out. He just felt so … amazing didn’t even seem like a good enough word. Skye hated clichés and she especially hated using them when it was about something like sex, but the way he filled her was just like he was made too, and Skye wanted nothing more than to keep him there for as long as possible. Her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him deeper inside, her breath escaping in short gasps.

Her breath had almost been too loud to hear his moans at first, but now the sound was music to her ears, and she opened her eyes, watching the man above her, his forehead creased with effort as he kept up a steady movement, slipping almost all of the way out of her before slamming back inside. There was a sliver of sweat shimmering on his body, and Skye had to tighten her legs around him to keep them from sliding off because that was the last thing she wanted. She didn’t know why she did it, after all, this was totally casual and both of them knew they’d probably never see each other again after this, but Skye tugged at his hair again, bringing his gaze to hers.

That fire that she had noticed before was still there, but there was something else too, and the way that he was looking at her was almost too much. He was staring into her eyes like she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, and it took her breath away. This was just too much for the moment. This meant nothing. After all she was just using him to gather intel, and well … the sex was a pretty amazing benefit too she added as his thrusts speed up, and his hips started moving a little more erratically.

Knowing it was her chance to return the favor of getting her so worked up, Skye’s lips attached to his neck, biting and sucking on the skin, not caring at all if she left a mark as she clenched down on him when he was all the way inside. “Fuck, Skye!” He called out, slamming into her with renewed fervor as she kept up her actions.

He was not interested in just getting only himself off though it seemed, no if he was going to let go, she was going with him apparently. She barely noticed his hand until it was already between them and on her clit again. A ridiculously loud moan, that she was not proud of, and his name left her as he flicked the nub, and just like that, she knew both of them were about to lose it.

Sure enough, a few strokes later, he was spilling inside of her as she was washed into her second orgasm of the evening, her mouth open in a silent scream while he mumbled her name, kissing her skin softly before rocking his hips, helping her through her own orgasm until they had both stilled. Finally, his arms gave out, which Skye thought was pretty impressive that they had held up this long, but once she saw them she realized why. Seriously was there anything about him that wasn’t pure muscle? They were both slippery and covered in sweat, but Skye made no effort to push him off, in fact, she was grinning like an idiot as all the tension she had for months seemed to leave her body.

Eventually Grant looked up at her, moving over to his side and off of her, and Skye found herself missing the heat. “Still think I’m a robot?” He asked, a cocky smirk on his lips.

Skye laughed breathlessly before grinning mischeviously at him, throwing her leg across his body and moving herself on top of him, grinding down on him a bit which caused his eyes to close. “Oh, I’m sure of it now. No one could actually be that good at sex unless they were programed to be.” She told him in a serious voice.

He laughed a little, smiling softly up at her as his thumbs drew circles on her hips.

Skye felt her heart flutter slightly at the way he was looking at her once again. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had ever looked at her like that, and once again, it felt too intimate. “You wanna know the best thing about you being a robot though?” She asked him, her eyes moving down to watch her hands as they traced his chest.

“What?” She heard him ask.

“That means you’ll be programmed to go again pretty soon, right?” She asked him, gazing back up at him with a corner of her lips turned up.

Grant returned her little half-smile with another smirk. “I think I can manage that.”

“Good, because it’s your turn.” Skye said softly, leaning down for a sensual kiss against his lips that had her heart racing in all the right ways.

———-

Two rounds later, yes, two rounds, he really was a robot, Skye found herself sprawled across Grant’s chest, listening to his slow and steady breathing as he slept. She didn’t want to get up, but knew she had to. Her deadline was in about ten minutes, and the party had been over an hour ago. He was just so damn comfortable, and she didn’t want to risk waking him up. The whole night he had this stern expression on his face, or one filled with passion, right now all he had was one of peace, and it was just so handsome on his face, Skye didn’t want to see it go away. She had to get going though. She had to try and find a computer or something to get the information she needed, but she knew now that she wasn’t going to try and get it out of Grant. She just couldn’t. Skye sighed and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and glancing around the room, knowing it would be hard in the dark, and frowned once she caught of a light glowing from the floor.

Climbing out of the bed so carefully, she made her way across the floor until she found the light illuminating from inside Grant’s jacket pocket. She looked back over at him, making sure he was still asleep before the curiosity got the best of her, and she pulled the phone out. Displayed on the screen was a new text message that read Package delivery at 12 Friday, and following that a list of coordinates. Skye tried to ignore the pain in her gut clawing its way up her chest at the realization that the guy she’d just had amazing sex with was one of the bad guys. She had known it was a possibility, or really fairly likely, but the way that he had looked at her …

Now was not the time to think about it. After all, she had gotten what she came for. Skye slipped the phone back into his pocket and carefully put it back exactly where she had found it.

After a few minutes of searching, she found her purse and used the light from her phone to help her find her clothes. Well actually only her dress considering all she found of her underwear was ripped, and her bra was nowhere to be seen. She slipped the dress back on, sincerely hoping it wasn’t windy outside and that most of the party goers had retired to their own rooms or left, and with a last look at the man lying in the sheets with a longing expression she hated herself for, she slipped out the door.

———-

A few hours later Grant Ward woke up with a yawn and a stiffness in his muscles that reminded him last night hadn’t been just a really, really great dream. Unfortunately that was the only thing to remind him he noticed as he looked around for Skye, and frowned once he realized she wasn’t there. He quickly shook it off though, knowing it was probably for the best that she wasn’t there in the first place.

Slowly, Grant started gathering his items and getting dressed. He had to get back to base soon or else Garrett might come looking for him, and Grant was not in the mood for that teasing. He was almost completely dressed when he noticed his tie was missing and after some intense searching of the corners, he found it covered by a familiar bra that made him grin. He picked it up, not sure what he was going to do with it, and frowned as he noticed something fall into his hands. It looked like a small computer chip, and not being able to quell his curiosity, he made his way over to the small computer in the room, and plugged it in, digging through the files that he found there with an ever increasing frown, eventually burying his face in his hands.

Of course the beautiful, interesting and funny girl he had spent the night with had to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

———-

“Coordinates. The drop is Friday.” Skye said with a smug expression as she tossed the location she had typed into her phone to Coulson. She had just made her way back to the Bus and was ready to take a nice shower and wash the trace of the night off of her. Not to mention take a long nap.

“Good job, Agent Skye.” Coulson told her, and she couldn’t stop a returning smile at the proud look on his face.

“So, how did you do it?” Simmons asked her as she started climbing up the stairs to the main floor of the plane, Fitz following at her heels, neither bothering to hide their eager looks.

Skye turned around, making sure Coulson or May weren’t paying attention before responding. “Let’s just say it was some bad girl shenanigans.” Skye said responded, raising her eyebrows at her friend in a knowing way, and laughing at the open mouthed look on Fitz’s face before finally heading inside, closing the door behind her.

It wasn’t until she was leaving the shower when she remembered that chip had been in her bra. 

She was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> This took soooo long, but I pushed through it so I could get started on Skyeward month. Hope you guys enjoyed and the smut wasn't too horrible. Thanks for reading!


End file.
